the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bow and tangle/Transcript
[Goku and luigi ran up stairs childish likey then toad fellows them]. Toad:Fellas,upstairs is of limits. Goku and Luigi:[Both laughs childishly] Toad:[Knocks on the door]And this room is really off limits. Luigi:Never! Toad:I'm counting to three to get out of this room. Goku:[Giggles] Toad:One. Luigi:Goku,there's not way his going to come here. Toad:Two. Goku:Let's hide! Luigi:Okay''in the two beds. '''Toad':Three!,the door with his key''Lucky,i have a key that opens every door in this house. '''Goku and Luigi':giggling. Toad:Get out of my grandma and grandpa's bed,your getting thousands of dead skin in their bed. Luigi:A grandma ''Oh dead toad could you a glass of ice tea,my throat is dry. '''Goku':mockingly ''Funny! '''Toad':I guess i'll try something else,Goku did you know senior citizens have bed bug? Goku:[Jumps out of the bed] Ew,ew,ew,Creepy crawles! Toad:[Laughs] Luigi there's a monster under that bed! Luigi:AAHH!!,Where[Jumps out the bed and looks under the bed]Hey,you tricked me! Goku and toad:[Laughs] Luigi:You guys almost maked me wet my pants! Goku:So toad what else are we going to do in your house,i mean grandpa's house. Toad:Well there's a few things to do like this[Toad pulls a lever and reveals a trap door where luigi fall into it]A trap door let's go inside. [Toad and goku fall into the trapdoor]. Luigi:AAAHH! Toad:WWEEE!! Goku:This is fun! ---- [Luigi fall into the wall while goku and toad falls on a mattress]. Luigi:Ow,hey how come you two are not smashed? Toad:We fell on the mattress. Goku:We did. Luigi:Of course the bad stuff happen to me! Goku:Hey isn't there a entrance to here at your shad. Toad:Indeed,i only have three entrance to my lab. Goku:Third one?[Goku looks around fraquently],where? [Alarm buzzer is heard]. Toad:Impossible! Goku and luigi:What? Toad:Someone have fell into my third entrance at the mushroom castle,near the dotted rare flowers. [Goku opens a the third entrance door and peach fells into him]. Goku:I did not see that coming. Peach:Oh hi toad,where am i! Toad:in my secret lab down 30 feet in the ground it's alittle small but there's pretty of room! Peach:How do you get out of here? Toad:The elevator next to my door room of weapon. Goku:is it a small weapon room or big? Toad:Big! Luigi:I want to vist the weapon room! [Before he could even touch the door handle toad tackles luigi] Toad:There are five rules in my lab:One,Don't bother me if 'm working,two,you can't have gum in here any candy is fine but gum. Goku:on gum''What? Toad:[Sigh]three,Don't touch explodive or scentible things,four,you may play with the tiny robot i been building,and five,Do not touch my weapon room. ???:AAAAAHHHH!!!! [The alarm buzzer rings again]. Peach:I see mario flying down from your slide. [Luigi pushes toad out the way and grabs a steel chair from the closet]. Luigi:I'm going to hit mario in the head with this. Peach:Luigi you have about an 32% of hitting mario but your reflexes are horrible! Goku:dang! Toad:Impressible will! Luigi:See this,[Mario fly and accidently fall on luigi]The pain. Mario:I fell nicely! Goku:That could have injured luigi. Peach:Sorry mario i fell into toad's lab. Mario:Oh that's fine. Luigi:Get off me! Mario:[Gets off luigi]Oh my bad. Luigi:[Sternly]You lucky i didn't sue! Mario:I'm your brother i have all the money. Goku:Anywho,So luigi get you want to take gohan and goten to the mall! Luigi:No!,There is no way i'm going to take your little brat to the mall!,but i will take goten. Goku:[His right eye is twitching]Oh super!,[Punch a hole in the emegency tasers glass then walks slowy to luigi and hits him with them] Luigi:AAAHHH!! [Goku drags luigi's unconscious body to the closet and slams it]. Toad:Goku,did you just hurt luigi with my taser controls? Goku:[Snickers evily]No i didn't. Mario:Well at least luigi will be quiet for a bit. Peach:Bye guys i'm going to tell them to not go near those flower or else[Walks to the elevator]. Toad:Let's go check for evil. Goku:i'll start the car![Walks away]. Mario:i get luigi.[Opens the closet]. Toad:And i'll get the weapons. [All of them walks away]. ---- [They're outside then goku picks up a brick]. Luigi:[Snoring]. Toad:I installed a jer engine and some laser guns into the car's computer! Goku:Like one of those spy cars on movies? Mario:Super! Toad:Indeed. Goku:bye brick![Throws the rock away '']. '''Shadow':I love my new car and it has a coffee heater!and a seat warmer. [Shadow is hit by the brick then he faint on the car pedals then the car moves by itself] Gohan:I love reading. Goten:Uh-oh there's a car heading to us! Gohan:Don't worry if we put our hand in front and keep our guard up-,Oh what am i kidding this is a stupid plan let's run away. [Goten and gohan run out the way]. Shadow:Huh?,ow my head[looks back]Oh no,no,no,AAHHH!!! [Shadow's car exploded when hitting into a house]. [Mario,goku and toad watch in shock]. Goku:Hey my brick,and the car,and the ho--use! Mario:In the car[Shoves luigi in the backseat next to goku]in the car,IN the car!!! Toad:Let's get out of here! Goku:[Opening the window]you two saw that right? Goten and Gohan:Yep! All:Run before chichi kicks our butts! [Gohan and goten run as fast as they can and toad's car speed away]. Toad:For the record guys we will forget and never tell what happen! Goku:What happen? Mario:Actually! [Switches to goten and gohan running]. Gohan:Phew i'm so glad we didn't get captured for that! Goten:Can we and the other three agree to never tell that! Gohan:I agreed! Goten:Super. ---- [Goku plays on his phone while luigi starts waking up!]. Luigi:Huh?,What happen? Goku:Oh uuhh. Mario:You running so fast that you slide into the car while we was getting in the car. Luigi:I guess that makes sense! Toad:[Sigh]I haven't seen one evil! Mario:Can you drop you drop me off here! Toad:ok![Toad drops mario off at near the mushroom bridge]. Mario:Bye guys! Toad and Goku:Bye! [Goku gets in the front] Luigi:Curse you mario! All:What? Luigi:Nothing! Toad'''I thought you said something! '''Goku:I thought he said,go away! Toad:I thought he said that! Luigi:Whatever,you heard i didn't say anything! Goku/Toad:[Gives him a death glare]Hhmm. Luigi:Stop staring at me! Chichi:[From distance]GOKU!!!!! Luigi:Hahahaha!,goku's getting blame for it! Chichi:LUIGI!!!! Luigi:Awww. Toad:What's happen? Chichi:TOAD!!!!! Toad:Oh come on! Luigi:Haha! Chichi:GOTEN!!!! ---- [Gohan and goten are in the park] Gohan:[Laughs evily]Your getting blamed! Goten:I hate-. Chichi:Gohan!!!! Gohan:[Sighs]. Gohan:And so are you! Goten:Wait,the other was blamed too wasn't they!? ---- [Back at the neighborhood shadow is carry by a doelly]. Shadow:The pain! Army:What's happen to him? Sonic:I feel bad! Chichi:I bet one of them did that! Sonic:Both who? Chichi:Goku and the boys. Pan:They did?i don't think they would do something that evil! Chichi:Trust me they did it! Sonic:Maybe we could ask them to apologize. Chichi:hmmmmmmmmmmm...........Maybe so. Army:Let's ask them to say sorry. Shadow:And find them. Chichi:Everyone go find them and tell them to apologize! runs off. ---- M fighters are at the museum. Luigi:[Waking up] Huh?,What happen? Goku:[Holding luigi on his shoulders] we're at the museum! Luigi:Why are we here? Toad:Just to check out the new lab they stalled here? Luigi:Oh. ???:AAHHH!! Toad:What was that screaming? Goku:Maybe a haunted mansion in here. Luigi:Haunted mansions are supposed to be old houses,not old museums! Goku:What ever it is let's find out! [They keep running then a army of koopas,goombas,and other enemies are shattering the place].' '''Toad':What the? Captain koopa:Everyone find anything old and rare! Koopa #1:Sir everything here Is ''old and rare. '''Captain koopa':Who's the boss here? Koopa #1:You sir,all you. Koopa #2:[Holding a golden yoshi egg] Hey boss,I found a yoshi egg! and it's golden! Captain koopa:Yes? Your fellow soldier found something,Now stop talking and found something! Koopa #1:[Saultes] Yes sir! Toad:Not if we can help! Captain koopa:What?I thought i told you to bareacate the door! Koopa #3:I was looking for the bathroom! Captain koopa:Goombas-! General goomba:[with a police hat] Hey i'm in charge of the goombas! Captain koopa:Well i didn't know! General goomba:Big goombas get them! [Big goombas surrond them].' '''Goku':Uh-oh! ---- are still looking for them Sonic:[Looking under the bed] Guys? Kirby:Hello? [Looking in the shower] Nope. Army:[looking outside] Goku?,Goten? [Looking through the bushes] where are the three? Pan:[Looking in the cabinet] Grandpa,dad? Chichi:[Groans]Where could they be? Sonic:I dunno,i under every bed. Army:[Off screen] Not outside! Kirby:How about their favorite places? Chichi:Perfect! ---- luigi are battling the goombas. Toad:Luigi you go that way! Luigi:Why? Toad:Your better being away from me. Luigi:Ok [Runs off]. Toad:Hey!,where's goku? [Goku is next to two giantaur goombas he uppercuts the one on the right,then kicks the other one one the left,goku split kicks them,then four red goomba tackle them to the ground]. Goku:Uh,little help? Toad:Oh no.....[A goomba walks behind him,he taps toad] What? [Turns around] Oh [Aims his gun at the goomba] Goomba,prepare t-. [The goomba stomps on toad's foot]. Toad:Ow,owowowow! [Toad kicks Goomba's foot]. Goomba:HA! [Luigi stomps on 8 goomba and gets a 1up]. Luigi:Excellen-. [A koopa spears luigi]. Luigi:Why you-. [The two start making a fighting cloud]. Koopa' #4':Home wrecker! Luigi:Jerk! Koopa #4:Moron! Luigi:Doofus! [Goku is still out numbered by the goombas]. Goku:Now to found a way out of this! [Headbutts a goomba,knees another goomba,Punchs another one,Spits on another one then punchs it] Great! [Gets back up] now to help the another two! [Runs off]. ---- [The screen changes someone is watching the heroes on a bunch of cameras]. ???:Now someones look to be stopping me!,But i can't let That happen Can i? Bowser jr:[Opens the door and walks in] Papa,why is it dark in here i can't see a thing? Bowser:[Turns on the light and turns his chair around] Dang it Junior!,You ruin my scene! Bowser jr:My bad! Bowser:What do you want? Tatanga:[Walking into the room] What's up,chums? Bowser:Oh no. Bowser jr:What is he doing here? Bowser:How should i know? Tatanga:Remember last time we teamed up? Bowser:Yeah,that bomb dropped out of your pocket. Tatanga:Well i have an idea. [Whrispers'something to bowser]. Bowser:Brillant idea,i'll call Commander koopa! Tatanga: Yes, And now we're about unleash fury on them. Bowser:The war between us and the mushroom fighter has just begone! [Bowser picks up junior]. Bowser:You'll be an main target i need! [Junior licks bowser]. Bowser jr:You taste funny. ---- [At the park they are looking everywhere]. Kirby:I found a dollar! Shadow:I found an pipe [Shadow sits on the pipe]. Chichi:This is hopeless,we can't find anything! Chichi:Possibly,let's check! [Shadow falls down the pipe] Shadow:[Echo] AAAHH,EHHH! ---- [Off Screen] SONIC!? ': '''What? : THE DOOR! : What about it? SOMEONE’S RINGING IT! : Wait? What today is? : THURSDAY, NOW OPEN THE DANG DOOR!!! I hope it’s Mario. [''Sonic opens the door, it is Mario.] Category:Season one transcript Category:Transcripts